Querida Alma Gemela
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Queria Recordar esos momentos cuando ella me hacia sentir mejor... Mal Summary, Lo se, La historia es mejor, Mi Primer Fic


…**Querida Alma Gemela…**

…_**Solo Pensaba En Ella…**_

**M**e encontraba sentado en mi cama, pensando en ella, realmente no sabia como fue que me _enamore_ tanto, aunque somos "enemigos", aveces pasábamos tiempo Juntos, divirtiéndonos, creo q que fue por eso, el estar con ella tanto tiempo izo que mis ojos la vieran de otra manera…como algo mas que mi amiga…

Quería recordar aquellos momentos cuando ella me hacia sentir mejor…

_Flash Back…_

A Los 11…

-Brick es un idiota…me golpeo muy fuerte por que la tonta de la rosadita lo golpeo a el que se cree…mi hermano mayor…-rei levemente- ahh pero es un tonto-pensaba sentado bajo ese árbol…y allí llego ella…-

-sigues enojado con tu hermano…-me pregunto dulcemente sentándose a mi lado-

-si, es un …ahh no vale la pena-dije respirando hondo-

-tranquilo no debes sentirte asi por tu hermano-me dijo compresiva-

-no, el siempre a sido asi, además –sus ojos comenzaron a dejar salir aquellas gotas cristalinas que casi nunca salian por parte mia- Oh no, no, no debo llorar-

-tranquilo llorar es algo normal Butch, eso sucede cuando una persona se siente mal –me dijo ella con una sonrisa Dulce-

-pero Bellota, soy un Rowdy, además el mas fuerte, se supone que no, no debo llorar –dije mientras lloraba un poco mas fuerte-

-tranquilo además tu sabes que tu secreto estará a Salvo conmigo-me termino de decir ella mientras me abrazaba, yo solo puse mi cabeza en su hombro y ella me acariciaba un poco el cabello-

_Fin_ _Flash_ _Back…_

Senti unos pasos dirigirse hacia mi habitación, sabia que era ella, asi que comenze a cantar una canción, que me iba saliendo del alma…ella se paro junto a la puerta y comenzó a escuchar

**Son almas gemelas, separadas sin duda,**

**estan pidiendo a gritos unirse y volver a ser una.**

**Sienten algo y no saben porque, aunque las dos saben,**

**que es mucho mas fuerte que una amistad lo que les une.**

**Y se puede ver a quilometros si te fijas,**

**la vida nos lleva por el sendero que ella elija,**

**y yo llegue asta a ti sin nisiquiera buscarte,**

**solo con conocerme a mi podia retratarte.**

**A ti, como un dulce sabor salado,**

**soy un amargado exacto cuando estoy a tu lado,**

**miraba tu melena Negra con cara de idiota,**

**te di mi corazon y sus instrucciones en una nota,**

**de papel, quiero ser aquel que te tubiera,**

**si supieras algun dia lo que siento,**

**si pudieras verte con los ojos que te veo,**

**en vez de en el espejo no conocerias jamas el complejo.**

**El calor de tus abrazos hace que cierre los ojos lentamente,**

**esto es para ti, escucha atentamente,**

**se cuando estas triste, y se cuando me mientes,**

**se que lo haces para que no me preocupe como siempre.**

**Son imanes con igual polaridad por eso chocan al juntarse,**

**debe ser necesidad la debilidad del uno por el otro,**

**el amor y el odio de los dos pudo arreglar sus corazones rotos.**

**Una piel tan blanca no se olvida,**

**cruzaré los dedos de los pues po si se oxidan,**

**son almas más que cercanas, tu llámalo como quieras,**

**creo que algunos los conocen como almas gemelas.**

**Querida alma gemela espero que me leas,**

**allí donde quieras que estes lucharé contra el viento y la marea,**

**yo se que es asi, no espero que me creas,**

**busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda de que tu lo seas. [x2]**

**Soy feliz asi, con estas pequeñas cosas que me unen a ti,**

**como cada pétalo a su rosa,**

**tu perfume me despierta, pone alerta a mis sentidos.**

**Conocerte fue casualidad? O causa del destino?**

**Gracias cada detalle, por pequeño que parezca,**

**las almas separadas por el cuerpo necesitan estar cerca,**

**tu aura me da vida, te agarraré la mano si duermes y la dejas caída.**

**Mi mirada sigue la perfecta forma de tus labios,**

**no imaginas que sentí el primer momento tras rozarlos.**

**El orgullo puede a la razón de ambos,**

**mataria por ti, moriria por ti, puedo demostrarlo.**

**Se que no todo sera siempre bonito,**

**pero siendo solo tu, tu conseguiste ser mi tipo,**

**no eres otra, lo repito, sabes que eres la única,**

**te necesito mas que al rap, para decir verdad, mas que a la musica.**

**Juré nunca decirte para siempre,**

**la confianza que me haces sentir es suficiente.**

**Yo un dia te soñé y hace tiempo,**

**sin buscarte te encontré porque siempre te llevé dentro.**

**Eres de aspecto fuerte, aunque te dejas derrumbar,**

**Te protegeré, no dejaré que la vida te vuelva a golpear,**

**ven conmigo, lo nuestro es correspondido,**

**si te vas ya no podré conformarme con ser tu amigo.**

**Digo lo que tu pensabas, son dos almas conectadas,**

**tenemos lo que al otro le falta o necesitaba.**

**Creo que eres la única persona capaz de entenderme**

**tu si puedes conocerme, la unca persona que si puede tenerme.**

**Querida alma gemela espero que me leas,**

**allí donde quieras que estes lucharé contra el viento y la marea,**

**yo se que es asi, no espero que me creas,**

**busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda de que tu lo seas. [x2]**

-que bonita canción, a quien se la dedicas-me dijo Con cara de desInteres-

-a una chica muy especial que me gusta-le dije con una sonrisa-

-ah si me imagino debe ser Himeko-me dijo intentando sonar decepcionada, aunque sonaba bastante real-

-no, esa princesa es una caprichosa- le dije-

-mmmm entonces a que chica-

-a una muy especial que me comprende muy bien-

-pues si tanto la quieres deberías decirle lo que sientes-

-sabes que es una buena idea, asi que ire, gracias por el consejo- tome mi chaqueta q estaba en la silla que tenia al lado y mientras salía le di un beso en la mejilla, ya eso era normal para ambos ya que asi nos despedíamos o saludábamos…-

Pov's Bellota:

-Genial, ahora le di la idea de que tenga una novia, ahora ay menos posibilidades de que este conmigo- exclame furiosa mientras estaba segura de que el ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no oírme- soy una tonta, solo en el hecho de pensar que el estaría conmigo-me acoste en la cama de el y una que otra lagrima salió…-ahora esta mejor, estoy llorando…ahh…-

-llorar es normal-me dijo aquel Oji verde parado en la puerta, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mi…-

-oh no…eso me pasa por hablar fuerte-pense-

-oiste, todo lo que dije –dije un poco temerosa-

-pues si- me dijo mirando el suelo-

-ah y no ibas a decirle a tu chica…-dije con decepcion-

-si exactamente a eso vine- me dijo levantando la mirada y viéndome a los ojos-

-pero esa chica no esta en esta habitación o si ¿? –dije con un pequeño sonrrojo-

-Pues para serte totalmente sincero, si esta en esta habitación- dijo el con un ligero sonrrojo también-

-ahh si pero aquí solo estamos tu y yo, amenos de que ella también tenga poderes y sea Invisible- bueno eso realmente no es lo mas inteligente que se me ha venido a la mente-

-pues no no hay nadie mas aquí aparte de nosotros 2…-me dijo sonrrojandose aun mas-

-entonces ve al Punto…-le dije perdiendo como siempre un poco la paciencia…-

-pues tu fuiste la que me dijo que le digera a esa persona que La Amo y creo que eso es lo que estoy haciendo…-me dijo con una sonrisita tierna…-

-entonces…-

-Bellota, eres la persona de la que me he enamorado, quisieras ser mi novia…¿?-me dijo tan tan tan rojo que pensé que iba a explotar xD-

-pues depende de lo que diga mi corazón…-dije Rojita…-

-y que es lo que dice tu corazón- me dijo mientras lo rojo se le iba bajando un poquito-

-mi corazón dice que si, por que siempre estuve enamorada de ti…-dije poniéndome aun mas roja…-

El se sento Junto a mi, y se acerco lentamente a mis labios yo estaba en shock, se acerco, por inercia ambos cerramos los ojos y lentamente sus labios tocaron los mios, ambos se fundieron en uno solo, para ser mi primer beso, fue bastante, lindo…creo…

-Bellota, Tu siempre Fuiste Mi Alma Gemela…

Mi Primer One – Shot en FF, hehehe, espero que les aya gustado…subiré mas, pero luego, Feliiz Año Nuevo…


End file.
